A Happy Ending
by silvereyesish
Summary: [Oneshot, ZxD] It's been a year since you went back for Kuja, Zidane. And I don't think I can do this anymore.


**A Happy Ending  
**Author - Silvereyesish  
Genre- Warm Fuzzy Feeling Romance  
Rating - PG. Some teacup throwing violence.  
Summary- It's been a year since you went back for Kuja, Zidane. And I'm not sure if I can do this anymore.

**Disclaimer -**  
I do not own Final Fantasy 9. Yet. -Grin-

**Note -**  
As I have not yet finished Final Fantasy 9, I do not know exactly what happens at the end. So bear with me if there are a few mistakes. Just let me know, okay? Thanks, and enjoy the story.

* * *

I'm not sure if I can do this anymore.

It hurt when you didn't come back. When you went back for Kuja. When you promised you'd come back. It was… painful. And I didn't know why.

It made me mad, too. I was so angry with you for making me feel this way, so angry that I wanted throw things and have a temper tantrum. So I did. I, the Queen of Alexandria, in a frilly white dress, threw teacups and all sorts of small glass items at Steiner. If you had been there, you would have laughed.

I'm not sure if Steiner has quite forgiven me for that, really.

Still, I eventually went on living. All of our friends helped me through it, especially Eiko and Freya. Eiko is such a sweet child, and Freya is the wisest of us all. But even so, they had lives they needed to go back to, and I had mine. I had a kingdom to run.

But I still thought about you, whenever I had nothing else to do. I miss you so much, so so much. You just had this thing. A quality, I guess, where you could just be by my side and make me smile. And not that fake smile you always used to tease me about. The real one, the genuine smile you told me I always hide away…

I had a nightmare a couple weeks ago. I dreamt the way you died. It was horrible. I don't remember exactlyhow ithappened, but it was so terrible that I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. I finally realized you were gone, forever, and I'd never see you again.

I think that was around that time I realized I trulyloved you.

It's been a while since the Iifa Tree; a year, I think. Everything has gone by so quickly. Freya went back to Burmecia to help rebuild a while ago. She and Fratley visited last month, and it seemed like they were happy. Fratley still can't remember anything, but it looks like he'sfalling in love with Freya all over again.

Beatrix was going to resign. I don't know why. What I do know is that Steiner got her to stay. They're together now. The way Steiner wanders around afterherlike apuppy is really quite sweet. If you were here, you'd laugh. It'd be nice to hear you teasing him again. I think he sort of misses it. And you, even if he's reluctant to say so.

Vivi has kids, now. Isn't that funny? He was just a kid when we started this big adventure, and now he's got six little ones to look after. Of course, they were adopted, from the last particles of mist, but that's okay. Vivi loves them anyway. In fact, I think they're traveling around for a way to expand the lifespan of the Black Mages. They stopped by yesterday, actually, telling me about a cave that they were going to explore in a couple of days, after the play later. It sounded like they were pretty confident.

To tell you the truth, I have no idea what happened to Armarant. The guy stuck around long enough to get his medal and then he left, with that bounty hunter Lani. Last I heard they were out in Treno.

Eiko was adopted by Regent Cid. I'm quite happy for her. She's always complained about living alone, so the palace life suits her quite well. I think she was even more heartbroken over you than I was, to tell you the truth. The poor girl was depressed for months. I always giggle when I think of it…

Quina works here. S/he is a valuable asset to the Alexandrian kitchens. That is, when s/he isn't smuggling food. Tee hee.

There's a play on tonight, performed by Tantalus. It's the same one that you performed in the night you and the band kidnapped me. 'I want to be Your Canary,' wasn't it? But now I get to see the whole thing. I can't wait. It's going to be great.

* * *

The theater ship will arrive any minute. It's been so long... I can't wait to see everyone.

But...

It'll never be the same...

I have to let go of the past... I have to move on, just like you taught me.

I just wish that you could sit with me and watch it.

* * *

The play is good, I'll admit. I was hesitant about going at first, butBeatrix reminded me that Ihad to go anyway, since I'm Queen and they're performing in my honor. Plus,all of our old adventuringgroup is here to see the play. We've even persuaded Armarant to come, as stubborn as he is. It's so nice to meet up with everyone again, and exchange all these stories of life after the war.

Now I sit up here, with all of my friends, and I know I should be happy. But you're not here, so I can't be. You're the only one missing. They put out one chair too many when I told them my friends were coming, and the empty one is next to me. I can almost imagine you sitting there, grinning like you haven't a care in the world.

There's a person on the stage. He's looking up at the two moons in the sky, and he's talking about the moon makinghis wish coming true. Corny, kind of, but I suppose it was for the drama. Vivi is twitching in his seat next to mine, and it looks like he's laughing. What's he laughing about? I turn slightly in my seat, and everyone else is laughing too, trying to keep quiet about it. Freya notices that I'm turned around, and she gestures back to the stage. I turn back around, puzzled, just in time to see the man on stage whip off his cloak.

"Bring my beloved Dagger to me!"

Before I know it, I'm running. Running as fast as I can out the doors of the balcony, down the stairs, to the stage. The crowd steps out of the way, and I toss my crown off my head behind me before diving into his arms.

Zidane's arms. Sweet, loving, Zidane. _My_ Zidane.

"…How did you survive?" I whisper, hugging him as tightly as I can. I'll never let go, never never never _never-_

"I didn't have a choice. I had to live." He whispers back, smoothing back my hair gently. I can hear the smile in his voice. "I wanted to come back home to you."

"So…" I say, waiting for him to finish.

"I sang your song." He says, hugging me more tightly than before.

"Our song." I correct him, and lift my head up. The crowd has been silent until now, but at my next action they all begin to cheer. I'm sure that Zidane would have been cheering tooif he were not so occupied.

You, Zidane,taught me that life doesn't last forever. That's why we have to help each other and live life to the fullest. I will live life to the fullest. I promise.

I love you, Zidane, and that will never change.

* * *

-----End-----  
_Silvereyesish_


End file.
